icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1998-99 QJAAAHL Season
This is a list of Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League Standings for the 1998-99 season. Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P CCM Joliette Nationals 52 35 10 - 7 297 196 77 Valleyfield Braves 52 33 18 - 1 300 241 67 St. Jerome Panthers 52 31 18 - 3 278 219 65 La Plaine Cobras 52 21 24 - 7 240 289 49 Lachine Maroons 52 21 30 - 1 174 230 43 Montreal Juniors 52 18 30 - 4 183 238 40 La Prairie Condors 52 14 37 - 1 193 293 29 Sherwood Coaticook Frontaliers 52 39 11 - 2 276 163 80 Contrecoeur Blackhawks 53 35 10 - 8 276 185 78 Warwick Titans 52 32 15 - 5 249 189 69 Cowansville Huskies 52 31 16 - 5 258 242 67 Longueuil College Francais 52 23 23 - 6 256 265 52 St. Jean Chevaliers 53 22 29 - 2 193 263 46 St. Hyacinthe Dragons 52 10 36 - 6 189 339 26 Playoffs Division Semi-final :Coaticook Frontaliers defeated St. Jean Chevaliers 4-games-to-none :Feb.28 St. Jean 4 Coa 6 :Mar. 3 Coa 5 St. Jean 0 :Mar, 5 St. Jean 1 Coa 4 :Mar. 7 Coa 5 St. Jean 3 :Contrecoeur Blackhawks defeated Longueuil College Francais 4-games-to-2 :Feb.28 Lon 2 Con 4 :Mar. 1 Con 6 Lon 5 :Mar. 5 Lon 2 Con 1 :Mar. 8 Con 4 Lon 7 :Mar. 9 Lon 5 Con 7 :Mar.12 Con 7 Lon 2 :Warwick Titans defeated Cowansville Huskies 4-games-to-3 :Mar. 1 Cow 6 War 4 :Mar. 3 War 5 Cow 2 :Mar. 5 Cow 6 War 4 :Mar. 7 War 8 Cow 2 :Mar.10 Cow 4 War 3 OT :Mar.12 War 9 Cow 4 :Mar.13 Cow 2 War 3 :Joliette Nationals defeated Montreal Juniors 4-games-to-1 :Feb.28 Mon 1 Jol 6 :Mar. 2 Jol 3 Mon 2 OT :Mar. 5 Mon 3 Jol 6 :Mar. 7 Jol 5 Mon 6 OT :Mar. 9 Mon 2 Jol 5 :Valleyfield Braves defeated Lachine Maroons 4-games-to-1 :Feb.28 Lac 3 Val 6 :Mar. 1 Val 5 Lac 4 :Mar. 4 Lac 6 Val 3 :Mar. 5 Val 9 Lac 3 :Mar. 7 Lac 2 Val 4 :St. Jerome Panthers defeated La Plaine Cobras 4-games-to-1 :Mar. 2 Lap 4 StJ 7 :Mar. 3 StJ 2 Lap 3 :Mar. 5 Lap 5 StJ 10 :Mar. 7 StJ 7 Lap 3 :Mar. 9 Lap 2 StJ 7 Division Final :St. Jerome Panthers defeated Coaticook Frontaliers 4-games-to-3 :Mar.14 StJ 3 Coa 4 :Mar.16 Coa 1 StJ 2 :Mar.19 StJ 2 Coa 3 :Mar.21 Coa 8 StJ 4 :Mar.23 StJ 4 Coa 3 :Mar.25 Coa 3 StJ 5 :Mar.26 StJ 4 Coa 2 :Valleyfield Braves defeated Joliette Nationals 4-games-to-1 :Mar.14 Val 3 Jol 6 :Mar.18 Jol 1 Val 5 :Mar.19 Val 9 Jol 1 :Mar.21 Jol 1 Val 8 :Mar.23 Val 4 Jol 2 :Contrecoeur Blackhawks defeated Warwick Titans 4-games-to-1 :Mar.15 War 0 Con 5 :Mar.17 Con 4 War 5 :Mar.19 War 1 Con 2 :Mar.21 Con 3 War 2 :Mar.23 War 3 Con 5 Semi-final Round Robin Team GP W L GF GA P Contrecoeur Blackhawks 4 2 2 13 10 4 Valleyfield Braves 4 2 2 18 17 4 St. Jerome Panthers 4 2 2 17 21 4 Mar.28 StJ 1 Con 5 Mar.29 Con 4 Val 1 Mar.30 Val 7 StJ 9 Apr. 1 StJ 3 Val 6 Apr. 2 Con 4 StJ 4 Apr. 3 Val 4 Con 1 Final :Valleyfield Braves defeated Contrecoeur Blackhawks 4-games-to-3 :Apr. 6 Val 6 Con 5 OT :Apr. 8 Con 2 Val 3 2OT :Apr. 9 Val 3 Con 4 :Apr.11 Con 5 Val 1 :Apr.13 Val 5 Con 2 :Apr.15 Con 5 Val 1 :Apr.16 Val 4 Con 2 :Valleyfield Braves move on to 1999 Fred Page Cup. Sources *Dave Clamen Category:Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League